herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Here Be Monsters has several different that assist you in crafting, trapping, and exploring in the different Locations around the world. Most characters provide quests for you to complete and will disappear once you have completed the quest they assign. The main characters can all be found in London or Nanjing and provide the main quests that introduce you to the game mechanics and main story lines. The location characters can be found in different spots around the world and provide supplementary quests to help complete each quest series. Main Characters ;London *Bashak *Chef Moustachio *Davey *Eddie, the Chief Engineer *Edmund *Farmer MacDonald *Mister Dee *Much the Miller's Son ;Nanjing *Fang-Hau *James *Li Chang *Mrs Wong *Yin ;China (General) *Chan *Du Ping *Henry *Meihui the Librarian *Moonbeam *Oinari *Siyu ;Japan (Koga Ninjas) *Asuka *Ayame *Rikimaru *Tatsumaki ;La Ferte-Bernard *Aramis *Athos *Fulcanelli *Porthos ;Europe (General) *Jessica *Leona *Thomas ;Castle Neuschwanstein (Daily Quests) *Atalanta *Cadet Jack *Chapman *Evette *Francois *Ludwig *Major Tom *Martin *Skadi Minor Location Characters Adelina.jpg|Adelina|link=Adelina Alan the Mystic1.png|Alan the Mystic|link=Alan the Mystic Alpha Peryton.png|Alpha Peryton|link=Alpha Peryton Gueulard.png|Apprentice Builder Gueulard|link=Apprentice Builder Gueulard Awoken gui.png|Awoken Gui|link=Awoken Gui Baihu.png|Baihu|link=Baihu Baker Jia.png|Baker Jia|link=Baker Jia Bao Yu.png|Bao Yu|link=Bao Yu Biggs.png|Biggs|link=Biggs Bobbette the builder nb.png|Bobbette The Builder|link=Bobbette The Builder Boke.png|Boke|link=Boke Buddy.png|Buddy|link=Buddy Carpathain_Unicorn.png|Carpathian Unicorn|link=Carpathian Unicorn Celso.png|Celso|link=Celso Chef_Gualtiero.png|Chef Gualtiero|link=Chef Gualtiero Chewie.png|Chewie|link=Chewie Batisseur.png|Chief Builder Batisseur|link=Chief Builder Batisseur Chirpy.png|Chirpy|link=Chirpy Cindy.png|Cindy|link=Cindy Claudia.png|Claudia|link=Claudia Cleito.png|Cleito|link=Cleito Clumsy Courier.png|Clumsy Courier|link=Clumsy Courier Corrupted Gnome.png|Corrupted Gnome|link=Corrupted Gnome Daisy.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Dandelion_Pixie_char.png|Dandelion Pixie|link=Dandelion Pixie (character) David.png|David|link=David Dawes in Florence.png|Dawes|link=Dawes Dexa.png|Dexa|link=Dexa Dingbang.png|Dingbang|link=Dingbang Doris.png|Doris|link=Doris Eira.png|Eira|link=Eira Elsie.png|Elsie|link=Elsie Elvis the elf.png|Elvis|link=Elvis Emma.png|Emma|link=Emma Farmer_Matthieu.png|Farmer Matthieu|link=Farmer Matthieu Farmer_Whitney.png|Farmer Whitney|link=Farmer Whitney Farmhand_Geo.png|Farmhand Gao|link=Farmhand Gao Fisherman_Algernon.png|Fisherman Algernon|link=Fisherman Algernon Florentine_Guard.png|Florentine Guard|link=Florentine Guard Ghost of the Past-character.png|Ghost of the Past|link=Ghost of the Past Ginger_Peluda_char.png|Ginger Peluda|link=Ginger Peluda (character) Goblin Thief.png|Goblin Thief|link=Goblin Thief Gohda.png|Gohda|link=Gohda Good Guy Jack.png|Good Guy Jack|link=Good Guy Jack Great_chimera.png|Great Chimera|link=Great Chimera Greedy Gui.png|Greedy Gui|link=Greedy Gui Green Goblin in Vilaine.png|Green Goblin at Vilaine|link=Green Goblin at Vilaine Grounded_Wyvern.png|Grounded Wyvern|link=Grounded Wyvern Guadalupe nb.png|Guadalupe|link=Guadalupe GuiArmy.png|Gui army|link=Gui army Guozhi.png|Guozhi|link=Guozhi Han.png|Han|link=Han Hongjun.png|Hongjun Laozu|link=Hongjun Laozu Hu.png|Hu|link=Hu Hurgry Gui.png|Hungry Gui|link=Hungry Gui Indigo_peluda_char.png|Indigo Peluda|link=Indigo Peluda (character) Inspector_Braille.png|Inspector Braille|link=Inspector Braille Jata.png|Jata|link=Jata Jenno.png|Jenno|link=Jenno Jiao.png|Jiao|link=Jiao Jin.png|Jin|link=Jin John.png|John|link=John Jorge.jpg|Jorge|link=Jorge Jubei.png|Jubei|link=Jubei Kata.png|Kata|link=Kata Kenshi oni.png|Kenshi|link=Kenshi Kew.png|Kew|link=Kew Kimmy.png|Kimmy|link=Kimmy Laohu.png|Laohu|link=Laohu Leia.png|Leia|link=Leia Leo.png|Leo|link=Leo Ling.png|Ling|link=Ling Livio.png|Livio|link=Livio Loved Up Vegetable Lamb.png|Loved Up Vegetable Lamb|link=Loved Up Vegetable Lamb Lucretia.png|Lucretia|link=Lucretia Luke.png|Luke|link=Luke Macon.png|Macon|link=Macon Marie.png|Marie|link=Marie Martin.png|Martin|link=Martin Mei.png|Mei|link=Mei Mei-Lien.png|Mei-Lien|link=Mei-Lien Meng_the_terrible.png|Meng the Terrible|link=Meng the Terrible Mindy.png|Mindy|link=Mindy Ministry_Tutor.png|Ministry Tutor|link=Ministry Tutor Miranda_in_Stonehenge.png|Miranda|link=Miranda Misty.png|Misty|link=Misty Monsier_fromage.png|Monsieur Fromage|link=Monsieur Fromage Mr_cheese.png|Mr Cheese|link=Mr Cheese Mr Wu.png|Mr Wu|link=Mr Wu Mr_Yeti.png|Mr Yeti|link=Mr Yeti Much the Miller's Son.png|Much the Miller's Son|link=Much the Miller's Son Mystic Man.png|Mystic Man|link=Mystic Man Niamh.png|Niamh|link=Niamh Ninbert.png|Ninbert|link=Ninbert Ninja-Automaton.jpg|Ninja Automaton|Ninja Automaton 'Noodles'.png|'Noodles'|link='Noodles' Norris.png|Norris|link=Norris Oinari.png|Oinari|link=Oinari Old_fisherman.png|Old Fisherman|link=Old Fisherman Olenus.png|Olenus|link=Olenus Orsola.png|Orsola|link=Orsola Otu.png|Otu|link=Otu The_peluda_king.png|Peluda King|link=Peluda King Perkins.png|Perkins|link=Perkins Petunia.png|Petunia|link=Petunia Piao.png|Piao|link=Piao Pink peluda character.png|Pink Peluda|link=Pink Peluda (character) Qinglong.png|Qinglong|link=Qinglong Questionable Gui.png|Questionable Gui|link=Questionable Gui Reginald.png|Reginald|link=Reginald Rott_Troll.png|Rott Troll|link=Rott Troll (character) Sanders.png|Sanders|link=Sanders Sandy.png|Sandy|link=Sandy Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Seo-bang.png|Seo-bang|link=Seo-bang Shabby_goblin.png|Shabby Goblin|link=Shabby Goblin Shady_goblin.png|Shady Goblin|link=Shady Goblin Shadya.png|Shadya|link=Shadya Shakira.png|Shakira|link=Shakira Sierra.png|Sierra|link=Sierra Siyu.jpg|Siyu|link=Siyu Sleeping_Gui.png|Sleeping Gui|link=Sleeping Gui Smelly_goblin.png|Smelly Goblin|link=Smelly Goblin Smokey.png|Smokey|link=Smokey Snarlgobbit.png|Snarlgobbit|link=Snarlgobbit Sous-chef_susan.png|Sous-Chef Susan|link=Sous-Chef Susan Vesuvius object.png|Spirit of Vesuvius|link=Spirit of Vesuvius Spyrion.png|Spyrion|link=Spyrion Sweaty Goblin.png|Sweaty Goblin|link=Sweaty Goblin Tallulah.png|Tallulah|link=Tallulah Tanaka.png|Tanaka|link=Tanaka Tesshu.png|Tesshu|link=Tesshu The_Gui_upon_the_Naga_Hills.png|The Gui upon The Naga Hills|link=The Gui upon The Naga Hills The Quartermaster.png|The Quartermaster|link=The Quartermaster Tomb_Guardian.png|Tomb Guardian|link=Tomb Guardian Trapper_Andrew.png|Trapper Andrew|link=Trapper Andrew Tsukkomi.png|Tsukkomi|link=Tsukkomi Villager_Dill.png|Villager Dill|link=Villager Dill Villager Mingshen.png|Villager Mingshen|link=Villager Mingshen Villager Rikku.png|Villager Rikku|link=Villager Rikku Villager_Swain.png|Villager Swain|link=Villager Swain Villager Xueqin.png|Villager Xueqin|link=Villager Xueqin Villager Yuming.png|Villager Yuming|link=Villager Yuming Wedge.png|Wedge|link=Wedge Widow_Shan.png|Widow Shan|link=Widow Shan Will.png|Will|link=Will Xianhzi.png|Xianzhi|link=Xianzhi Yakumo.png|Yakumo|link=Yakumo Yan.png|Yan|link=Yan Trader Yumi.png|Yumi|link=Yumi ZhongKui.png|Zhong Kui|link=Zhong Kui Zhuque.png|Zhuque|link=Zhuque Zuojia.png|Zuojia|link=Zuojia Seasonal Characters ;All Hallows' Festival *Corny the Ghost ;Happy New Year! *Misty ;Frost Fayre *Buddy *Tallulah *Santa Claus *Perkins *Elvis the elf Category:Content